Four Nations, United
by KaibaCopter
Summary: The War started by the late Firelord Sozin rages on. The current Firelord, Azulon wages massive attacks on the Southern Water Tribe, taking waterbenders for imprisonment. Fire Nation colonies have been spread throughout the Earth Kingdom.
1. Sleep Walker

**Four Nations, United******

**Chapter 1: Sleep Walker**

A whisper echoed through the house, though no one had spoke a word. Stirring from his sleep, he rose to his feet, drifting across the room to the window. A cold feeling swept over his wife, who awoke at once. She arose from her place and stood by her husband's side. Together, they both looked out to the night sky.

"Ziro? What is it?" His wife whispered, sleep lingering on her voice.

He said nothing and continued to just stare out the window. He seemed to barely breathe, barely blink...as if he were barely alive.

"Ziro?" She whispered again, her voice fraught with concern now. She took his hand in hers and stepped closer to her husband.

"Do you feel it, Aiza?" He said softly, squeezing her hand.

She turned back to the sky with a look of bewilderment. Then the feeling swept over her like the waves of the ocean, crashing upon the shore.

"I do." She whispered, unable to supress a grin as she squeezed his hand back.

They looked at the night sky together, watching the stars twinkle from somewhere far beyond the ends of the world. They felt it.

Far away, in a humble cottage on the edge of Foggy Swamp, an earthbender stirred. She opened her eyes to the darkness of the bedroom, the only light coming from the starry night sky. She rolled to her feet and padded across the room, yanking the waterbender out of her own dreams.

"Naki. Wake up." The earthbender grunted, striking a blow on the waterbender's shoulder.

Naki jolted to life, examining her surroundings as the same feeling crept across her skin and sank into her soul.

"Do you feel that, Chei?" Naki said softly as both of them drifted to the window. Chei only nodded and smirked. They felt it.

Far away, in the Southern Air Temple, something had been awakened inside the last airbender. The whole world felt it. Hope was alive. The Avatar had returned.


	2. Humble Beginnings

**Four Nations, United******

**Chapter 2: Humble Beginnings**

"I am the Avatar!" Ziro said as he picked up the bucket of water he'd set beside him. "I am the master of all four elements! Behold my prowess!"

He chucked the bucket of water at the wall, tossing aside the bucket.

"I have mastered waterbending!" He grinned, making what he thought was a waterbending pose.

He tore a few leaves off the shrubbery next to him and blew them off his hand.

"My airbending astounds you!" He said as he attempted to do a running kick at the wall, resulting in him slipping on the water and falling on his back.

"I meant to do that!" He shouted to the brick wall, thankful he was really alone.

After a few moments of laying there, trying to do a flip to standing, he rose to his feet, soaking wet and dirty.

He ignored that and picked up a rock from the edge of the garden then chucked it at the wall.

"I could defeat you with my earthbending alone!" He said with a laugh as he stomped in a circle, recalling something like that in his father's stories of the earthbenders he'd met in battle.

He went over to the wall and looked down at it with a look of pity.

"Have you had enough yet? ...No? Well then...I shall show you my true power! My birth element!"

He got in a proper firebending pose and took some patient steady breaths, glaring at the wall.

He took a deep breath, stepped back and then swiftly leant forward, sending a fireball at the wall. The bricks were covered in a thin layer of sut. He crossed his arms and smiled triumphantly.

Suddenly, the smile left his lips and the color drained from his face. He saw fire. A big fire.

Ziro darted down the stone pathway, all the way to the hill with the great cherry blossom tree by the pond. He stopped on the little bridge, a look of horror spreading across his face.

He felt his knees go weak as flames engulfed his home. He called out for his parents and sisters. There was no answer. He sped off towards the house.

He stopped by the backyard, hearing a horrible high pitched noise. It took him a moment to realize that the noise was the screams of his parents and his twin little sisters all screaming in agony. They were still in the house!

He took a deep breath, tears forming in his eyes, as he tried to bend the fire away from the door. He tried calling to them, telling them to get out, to go to the door. But they wouldn't answer him with words. Only those horrible screams.

His tearstained cheeks began drip with sweat as well as he stood close to the house, trying to bend the fire away. But it was too much. He couldn't control this. Not alone.

"Leave it alone, boy." A deep voice said from behind him. Ziro turned to see General Kazo with some Fire Nation Soldiers.

"General! Please! Help me!" Ziro sobbed, dropping to his knees in front of the General.

"That's right. You bow before your elders." The General said.

"Please, sir! My family! They're still inside!"

"You think I don't know that, boy? You think I can't hear their screams?"

Ziro looked at the General in confusion.

"Please! Help them! Before it's too late!" He managed to say between sobs.

The General was quiet for a moment as he looked at the burning house. It seemed as though the screams didn't effect him in the slightest. He turned back to Ziro.

"I saw you firebending, boy. You follow the rules-MY rules-and you'll get along just fine." He said with a smirk. "Welcome to the Fire Nation army."

"But my family-"

"It's too late for them, boy. You belong to your country now. You live for the Fire Nation, you will die for the Fire Nation."

With that, the General motioned to the other soldiers, who grabbed Ziro and began to drag him away from the burning house as the screams began to quiet.

Ziro screamed for them, kicking and flailing, tears pouring down his face. He looked at the General, who shot him a malicious smile. He looked back at the house as some of the other soldiers easily bended the fire out.

He looked up at the sky as the sun began to set. That day, the fire within him died.


	3. My life, I give to my country

**Four Nations, United******

**Chapter 3: My life, I give to my country.**

"Clean those floors, Ziro!" The commanding officer shouted down the hall. "The rest of you, follow me to the dining hall." He said, motioning to all the other 10-year-old soldiers. It'd been 2 years now that he'd been here. Since an 8-year-old's body isn't capable of enduring the brute force of soldier training, he'd been put on manual labor, slaving for the officers and the other soldiers.

Even though they were the same age as him and, to be honest, probably dumber and weaker than him too, he was always treated with cruel brutality. And he was the only one. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the unbreakable spirit he once had. But that spirit died in him after a week of sleeping in a prison cell with no rations. Maybe they did these horrible things to him because he had no parents to tell them otherwise?

"You belong to your country now." That's what General Kazo had told him. He was nothing but a disposable tool to the Fire Nation.

Ziro closed his eyes and focused back on the sponge in his hand, making a rough circular motion with it on the floor.

"Clean the barracks, wash the floor, do the laundry." He muttered. "All I ever do is clean. I'm not even a real soldier!" He growled, throwing the sponge across the room. It landed on the floor with a wet squishing noise.

"Not a real soldier?" A deep voice said from behind him. Before Ziro could look up, he was sent sprawling across the room by the officer who had spoken.

"Here's your rations." He sneered, spitting in Ziro's rice, then holding it out to him. "I don't think you deserve it, though, with that ungrateful attitude. Not to mention the horrible job you did on this floor."

Ziro looked down at the floor. It was spotless. The officer knew that, though. His hands slid out from under the tray, sending it's contents spilling across the clean floor.

"Keep cleaning, boy." He said with a laugh as we walked away.

Ziro silently set the empty bowl on the tray and scooped the rice back into it. He got up and grabbed the sponge and began to rub the floor in a circular motion again.

The hours passed and one by one the other soldiers trekked past him, tired from all their vigorous training. Ziro went to bed that night, hungry and tired. He closed his eyes, dreaming of the days when his life was happy and his family was alive.

The next morning, Ziro woke with all the others, as usual. When he reached for his mop and bucket, however, an officer grabbed his hand.

"Time for training, soldier. You've served your punishment. Two years ought to have been long enough." He said, throwing Ziro in line with the other soldiers. He walked in line but he felt out of place. They went to a place he'd never been before. It was a wide open area where all the others got into row and columns, each obviously in an assigned position. Ziro stood in the back, behind the last row. Each of the soldiers put their hand under their fist, the Fire Nation salute. Ziro glanced around then quickly followed suit, knowing what was coming next.

"My life, I give to my country." They all began in unison.

"With my hands, I fight for Firelord Azulon and our forefathers before him.  
>With my mind, I seek ways to better my country.<br>And with my feet, may our March of Civilization continue."

All the soldiers then stood in attention, backs stiff, arms pasted to their sides, heads high. Ziro did the same, not wanting to stand out.

Some firebending trainer came forth and said some stupid lesson about stance and proper breathing. Ziro paid no mind to this, though. He'd already learned basic firebending, and even a few intermediate moves, from his father.

"Now, STRIKE!" The trainer said, producing a fireball as a demonstration, then waited for them to do so. A few managed to produce a spark and one even created a small wisp of flame, though it quickly vanished. Ziro glanced at the soldier in front of him, wondering if he might burn the boy, and noticed his stance was off.

"You've got it all wrong." Ziro said, pushing the boy lightly, causing him to go off balance.

"You need to stand with your feet wider apart and keep your back straight. Try and take a few even breaths first, so your breathing stays steady." He said, pulling the boy's shoulders back so he stood up straight.

"Oh yeah? Well if you're so smart, you do it!" The boy said, looking flustered at his flaws. Ziro shrugged and got into the proper stance, easily producing a good sized fireball. The boy looked on in astonishment as the trainer slithered over to Ziro.

"That was very good, Mr...?"

"Ziro."

A few of the other soldiers snickered, whispering behind their hands.

"Your form is excellent, Mr Zero, though I would appreciate you letting _me_ teach the class, if you don't mind." The trainer said with a sneer.

Ziro sighed and went back to his place as the trainer went around, smacking the children with flaws and screaming at the ones who couldn't get it right. It was going to be a _very _long day.


	4. Crush

**Four Nations, United******

**Chapter 4: Crush**

The sun cast down an angry heat-wave to the Fire Nation colonies on one bright summer day. There hadn't been a day this hot in the Earth Kingdom for a long time.

Ziro shifted uncomfortably in his heavy armor. Why did he have to be on duty for guarding the barracks? He sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead with his fingertips, the only part of his hand uncovered by his gloves. At the very least, all he had to do was stand. It'd been two years now that they were actually treating him like a soldier, no more manual labor.

He sighed and looked up at the bright blue sky. What he would give to be at Ember Island today. He imagined throwing himself against the ocean, letting himself be swept up in the waves. He imagined diving deep into the cool blue ocean, swimming, all alone in the peaceful darkness.

Without realizing it, Ziro had leant back against the wall and closed his eyes, beginning to drift off to sleep. His head arched down, making the top of his helmet fall over his eyes. If one of the commanding officers saw him, he'd get the punishment of a lifetime for falling asleep on duty-guard duty, nonetheless!

Across the town, in a noble's home, General Zhad examined his family with a stern expression.

"Don't embarrass me today, Aiza." He said, glancing at his younger daughter.

"Yes, sir." She said quietly, her eyes shifting to the door.

"Dismissed." He snapped. His wife, his son and elder daughter all saluted. Aiza did not.

Before he could even reprimand her, she sped out the door. Zhad sighed and his wife put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're doing the best you can with her. Just be patient, maybe she'll come around when she grows up a little more."

Zhad looked at his wife and shook his head, stepping away from her.

"No, I don't think she will, Riza. I think we should go ahead with the plan." He said, looking out the window.

"But Zhad, she's only 11-years-old!"

"The army starts training at 10. You are dismissed, Riza." He said, waving a hand at his wife. Riza walked to the bedroom and went to the window, looking out it at her daughter.

Aiza felt as though she'd run into an oven. This only made her more determined, though. She went over to the well and took the full bucket off the hook. He would definately need water today.

She sprinted to the street but jumped back onto the grass as her bare feet made contact with the hot cement. She looked up and squinted at the barracks in the distance. She set down the bucket and ran inside, almost knocking over her brother as she passed. She slipped on her shoes and darted out the door, almost knocking her brother over again.

Azlo scowled at his sister. Where could she be going in such a hurry? He silently walked out the door after her. He would just have to find out on his own.

Aiza grabbed the bucket and made her way across the town, darting between people as she went, careful not to spill any of the water. The barracks got closer and closer with each step the took. Her heartbeat got faster with each step, as well.

She couldn't explain what it was, but being around Ziro always gave her this strange feeling. Her heart would be faster, her skin would feel hotter, her breath seemed to get pulled away. Yet it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

When she finally reached the barracks, she looked at Ziro, who was asleep against the wall, and smiled. She stood in front of him and leant close to him, gently pushing his helmet up above his eyes. She held her breath, seeing her was asleep.

At first, she was going to wait for him to wake up, but after a few minute she grew bored. Dipping her fingertips into the bucket, she gently flicked some water on Ziro's face. He stirred for a moment but didn't wake. Aiza scowled in irritation and picked up the bucket, splashing a good bit of water on his face.

Ziro woke with a start and fell to the ground against the wall and looked up at Aiza, who giggled. He tried to look annoyed at her but in reality, he was grateful she woke him up before one of the officers saw him.

"Good morning, Ziro!" Aiza beamed, twirling around.

"Maybe for you." Ziro pouted, crossing his arms. "I don't have _good_ mornings...especially when an annoying girl wakes me up by throwing a bucket of water on me."

Aiza grinned at him. "There's still some water in the bucket, if you're interested."

"Actually..." He said picking up the bucket. "...I am." He held it out over her head and flipped it over.

Aiza scowled at him with a smirk. Ziro couldn't resist the urge to smile back. They looked in each other's eyes and, for a moment, the world was still. Nothing mattered at all in that moment.

"Aiza! What are you doing with this lowly filth?" Azlo hissed, yanking his little sister away from Ziro.

"Azlo? What are you-"

"Be quiet Aiza! I'm taking you home _right now_! Just wait until mother and father hear about this!" Azlo growled, grabbing Aiza's wrist roughly.

"Take it easy." Ziro sighed, quirking an eyebrow at Azlo's overreaction.

"_You!_ Don't you tell me to 'take it easy'! And stay away from Aiza! I'll get you a court martial if I ever see you with her again!"

"Then I'll just see her when you're not looking." Ziro said with a shrug. He wasn't intimidated by this little annoying person.

"You'll do no such thing! You...you...you cad, you!" Alzo said, shoving Ziro back against the wall.

"My name's not You. It's Ziro."

Azlo stepped back, grabbing Aiza's wrist tightly again.

"How fitting," He sneered. "Your name is Ziro, and you're worthless to fit it!"

Aiza struggled against Azlo's grip as he dragged her back to their house. She didn't care what Azlo or her parents said. She _would_ see Ziro tomorrow...no matter what.


	5. Reasons

**Four Nations, United**

**Chapter 5: Reasons**

Aiza looked out her bedroom window towards the barracks. It was even hotter than yesterday and Ziro would be on guard, once again, but this time all alone and without water.

"What if he falls asleep again? What if he gets dehydrated? Why can't I see him?" She sighed, placing her hand on the glass.

There was a knock on her door. Aiza scowled and turned her back to the door. She didn't care who it was. She knew it wasn't Ziro, and he was the only person she wanted to speak to.

"Aiza? It's me, Isra, could I talk to you a minute?" She heard the familiar voice of her sister say to through the door.

"I guess." She sighed, slumping against the windowsill.

Isra opened and closed the door silently, stepping into Aiza's room.

"I heard about what happened yesterday...father sentenced you to your room for the whole day, huh?" She said, sitting down next to Aiza, who only nodded.

"I don't understand, Isra. Why can't I see Ziro? What's wrong with him?"

"Well...father thinks that, because our family name is noble, it would be shameful for a girl of nobility to be friends with a low status soldier—a boy no less."

"But father is a soldier too..."

"Yes, Aiza, but father is a General. That boy is merely a guard..."

"But he's really nice, and he's funny and he's my only friend!"

Aiza burst into tears at that and Isra wrapped her arms around her little sister, comforting her the best she could.

"I understand, Aiza. But father just wants whats best for you and the family name."

"What does the family name have to do with Ziro?"

"Well...Aiza, if you become really good friends with Ziro, you won't have any time to look for suitors to marry in when you're all grown up...plus...you may end up wanting to marry Ziro and that would be bad for the family name. Do you understand?"

Aiza made a face but nodded. She could never marry Ziro. He was her friend.

"I understand, Isra...but I still want to see him."

Isra sighed and ran her hand through her sister's hair.

"Father knows you do." She said biting her lip.

Aiza looked out the window to the barracks again. Maybe that meant father would let her see him again?

"Aiza...there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you, but I think you deserve to know..."

"Know what?"

"Your friend, Ziro...father is having him reasssigned."

Aiza felt her heart drop. This couldn't be happening.

"There's something else, though..." Isra sighed.

Aiza looked up at her sister. What else could she possibly need to know?

"When father goes to the barracks tomorrow to have Ziro reassigned, he is also having you inducted into the Fire Nation military..."


End file.
